


Saturday Night In

by KeithsGuidingLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, forplay, that's basically it, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithsGuidingLight/pseuds/KeithsGuidingLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles finally get a night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night In

It’s not often they get an evening to themselves. There was always someone around, either from the pack, the Sheriff, or God forbid: _Peter._  

But not tonight. 

Tonight they have told _everyone_ that they are not to be disturbed, on pain of death… well Derek had flashed his eyes around a bit and Stiles had begged his father to just let him be for one night.

One night with no interruptions. Just the two of them snuggling on the couch, eating pizza and watching a movie.

It sounded so glorious that Stiles wanted to bathe in its bright rays before actually settling down with Derek.

But settle down he did, to the sounds of _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_ as white noise in the back of his mind. 

At the moment he was far to concerned with the palm of Derek’s left hand. Stiles was absentmindedly tracing light circles on it as he snuggled closer to his mate.

“How did we end up here?” he asked as he turned his head further into Derek’s chest muffling the sound slightly.

“Hmmm?” was all the reply he received.

Stiles breathed in a deep breath before turning again to meet his Alpha’s eyes. “I mean how did we end up here, together? I’m pretty sure when we first met you hated me.”

Derek chuckled, the sound reverberating through Stiles, shaking him to his very core. “I never hated you. Well; after a while I didn’t hate you, but I plead temporary insanity for the beginning; how else would I completely look over you.”

“I’ll let you off, just this once though.” Stiles playfully interjected, though his tone soon turned somber, “But you did have other stuff to cope with.”

No one really _ever_ mentions Laura and Peter, even after all these years it’s still a sore subject. It probably always would be.

Derek leaned forward to plant a small kiss on Stiles’ hair, but as usual he gets more than he bargained for, let no one deny; Stiles was an opportunist. Reaching up he claimed the Alpha’s mouth in a light but intimate kiss. A short but sweet promise of the evening yet to come.

Derek smiled into his mate’s kiss, using his teeth and his lips to lightly suckle and bite the younger man’s bottom lip, in the way that always turned Stiles on.

“Nuuuuh! Mmmmm.” Stiles moaned, his blood rushing south as his cock hardened against Derek’s thigh. “No fair, Sourwolf, super wolfie powers are an unfair advantage.” 

“Nah,” Derek breathed back. “I’m just that good.”

The couple lay there for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s company, kissing, touching, and definitely not paying attention to the film. All until Stiles thrust a little two hard against Derek eliciting a small moan from the Alpha as both of their brain’s short circuit.

“Bed?” Derek asked, his mouth grazing the top of Stiles’ ear sending a shiver down his spine.

“Yeah.” Stiles whispered back, not even complaining when he’s picked up and carried upstairs like a small child.

 

It took a while to get rid of their clothes; sensually ridding themselves of them piece by piece, stopping after each one to kiss, touch, bite, thrust. 

By the time they were naked Stiles was harder than he had ever been before. His Dick was red and steadily leaking, but Derek’s hand’s slow caresses didn’t give him any relief.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. You know that right?” Derek kissed the blush that rose on Stiles’ cheeks, before his kisses turned elsewhere.

The alpha’s tongue swirled around his nipple before moving onto his dick.

Stiles gasped as Derek blew gently on his head and then slowly took it into his mouth and sucked as though his like depended on it.

“Ah! I - uh - I’m to going to last if you keep - ah - doing that.” Stiles moaned with his head thrown back and body arching in pleasure.

Derek rose off his cock with a loud pop. His eyes burned with desire as he smiled at Stiles, “I thought that was the point?” Derek said innocently as his hand kept working Stiles closer and closer to the edge. 

“No I… I wanna come when you’re in me.” His mate growled, eyes flashing a brilliant crimson and Stiles took that as a sign to continue. “I love the way you feel in me, how full I am, how I never want you to pull out. I love watching you as you come.”

Derek’s face twisted into a grin, and he reached over to for the lube, determined to tease Stiles with his fingers for as long as possible; so much so that Stiles couldn’t tell if he was in heaven or that Derek’s fingers were in fact the devil himself.

Derek warmed the lube in his hands before coating his fingers and slowly pushing one into Stiles’ hole, loving  the way his mate clenched and unclenched around him breathing hitching into a gasp.

Derek stopped. “Am I—?” He started in a worried voice only to be cut off by his mate.

“No, Just— God, Derek, just don’t stop. Please!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Derek renewed his efforts with a new found vigour, thrusting and loosening until he slipped another in alongside the first.

“Derek, Derek please.” 

“Please what Stiles?”

“Fuck me. I need you. Please?” He sounded so desperate that Derek had a hard time resisting. Instead he reached up to take Stiles’ mouth in a kiss.

“One more finger and then I promise, okay? I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles nodded through a soundless scream as Derek slipped a third finger in, making sure his mate was nice and loose before taking them out to lube up his cock. 

Stiles moaned at the loss, a moan that was cut off as Derek lined himself up and pushed in.

“Look at you, so beautiful, taking my cock so perfectly, as though you were made for me.” He started thrusting shallowly, letting stiles get used to him before pushing in deeper and deeper and finally bottoming out with a groan. 

He stopped and peppered his mate with more kisses, “how do you want it?”

Stiles wasted no time in replying, “Hard, fast. I wanna feel you.”

With another kiss Derek pulled almost all the way out then thrummed back in, balls slapping against his mate who whimpered at the sensation. Whimpers that became cries as Derek thrusted harder and faster, catching Stiles’ prostate with almost every stroke.

It wasn't long before they were both on the edge and Derek took the opportunity to clench his fist around Stiles’ length, the extra stimulation making him come all over Derek’s fist and clenching down on Derek hard enough to send him over with what could only be descried as a roar. 

“Wow.” Stiles managed to say through his horse voice after they had come down a little and cleaned themselves up. “We should have mind-blowing sex more often.”

Derek, fully sated, just hauled up the duvet, pulled Stiles into a warm embrace and hummed his approval.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know these pleas get a little tedious but this is my first work, so I'm very nervous about ti. If you could tell me what you thought that would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Also you can find me on [tumblr](http://crylittlewolf.tumblr.com/).


End file.
